Obscure Dreams
by Morpheus Laughing
Summary: Chapter one of a story inspired by silent hill. This is just the beginning of one man's toxic nightmare come to life, as he unravels the mystery to his best friends disappearance and explores new locations of Silent Hill. please review DISCLAIMER: I HAVE
1. Chapter 1

Cough... sniffle... engg ahh AHHHH AHHHHHHHH! Will awoke, staring at the backs of his eyelids, he did not want to open them. The terrible dream was over but the nightmare was only beginning. Will retraced his thoughts to the interrupted slumber

he had just risen from. Such a strange night it had been, he remembered from his Psychology class back in college the words Night Terror. The feelings alone these words gave him were less than pleasant. Will changed his mind to a more personal preferance on the definition... Sleep Paralysis. Sleep Paralysis was maybe not the best sounding choice, but it was better than night terror. He had somewhat strange sleep patterns his entire life but having a night terror in a place like this... this was different.

Will also remembered he had expireienced a terrible dream during the night. He wished he could remember any of it but to his waking mind it had completly vanished as if brainwashed. Will decided not to dwell on it to much. As he slowly opened his eyes a throbbing pain went from his head into his stomach. Oh... this was the by far the worse hangover he had ever been through. He thought he might vomit so he leaned on his side but only dry heaves of saliva and mucous came out of his mouth. As he lay prone he began to think of the night before. He began to remember why he had come to silent hill.

The day before had been a blur. He had gone into work drunk which was not an unusual occurance and had been fired. One of his hard ass co-worker cocksuckers had reported him to the foreman as being a distraction. Jack the foreman took pity on firing him. Will had been depressed and he really felt for the guy. As will left the offices he decided to go to a nearby bar and get even drunker. When Will entered the bar he felt uneasy. He knew in his mind he should not give in to temptation but he had not had a drink since this morning. His palms began to sweat so he had a seat in a booth. A young and attractive women came to his seat to take his order. I'll have a bourbon and a bottle of aspirin he stated in a cool manor. She laughed and offered him something a bit lighter. He agreed on a beer and stared at her backside as she walked into the bar. Through all his anguish and depression his drive for sex was that of a teenager's. As Will proceeded to gloat in his misery a man came up to him and dropped an envelope on the stool next to his. Will did not even proceed to tell the man of his mistake for at the moment he hated everyone.

Will finished his beer and picked up the envelope he pocketed it and left the bar. When he got outside the cold air hit him hard. It felt good on his whiskers and face and made him tired. As he got into his car he looked at the digital clock. It was 3 pm. He had no urge to drive in his condition so he turned on the car radio and reclined the seat. He put on 1660, he only listened to am radio. News and Weather were all he much liked to listen to. He respected the stuff that the kids today liked but with age comes knowledge and he had grown out of everything he once loved. He lit a cigarette and blew a curl of smoke to the ceiling of his car. He proceeded to fall asleep.

Will, still laying on the ground, tried hard to think of what happened after he fell asleep in his car but it was completly blacked out. Where was he now he knew he had come to Silent Hill but he did not remember driving here. Everything from the time he had fallen asleep in his car in the parking lot and to where he was now was a blur. Will sat up and checked his coat and pant pockets. The contents were a wallet, matches, a pocket flashlight with no batteries, gum, and a pack of cigarettes. He initally felt like Miguyver with his things lying in front of him. He pulled out one last item the now opened envelope he had recieved in the bar. Will now wished he had gotten a look at the man in the bar considering what this letter stated. The letter was from Wills lifetime friend Frederick Seese. Will and Frederick had started a friendship in highschool and maintained it throughout their 20s. Will now 32 had not heard from his dearest friend in over 5 years even though they did not see each other very much they still frequently wrote letters to each other. The letters simply stopped coming. Will continued to write Frederick until two years ago. Two years ago Wills drinking had gotten him into a car accident and under a court order he needed to talk to a counselor about his drinking and depression. The counselor invited the idea that Wills depression was linked to the loss of communication between he and Frederick.

The letter beckoned Will for help it stated that Frederick had gotten himself into a lot of trouble. The letter stated that Frederick had been trying to contact Will for some time now and "it" was not allowing further communication. Frederick did not state where he was but the return address was from Silent Hill. Will feared for his friend and so he went to Silent Hill.

Will sat up and looked at his surroundings, he was behind a desk and wrapped in a blanket. His head ached and his stomache growled what he needed now was some food and aspirin. Will stood up and surveyed the area broken bottles and glass scattered the floor the room was pitch black except for light coming through a window that was covered in newspapers. The room was eerie and Will wondered what kind of building it was and even more why the hell he was in it. He lit a cigarette and walked towards the window to lift a flap of one of the newspapers it was foggy and grey outside the macabre atmosphere transcended the depression in his heart. This depression was replaced with a new emotion. Fear.

Will did not want to venture out of the safety of his dark serenity but knew he had to if he was to find Frederick. Will puffed his cigarette and ripped some of the newspaper off the window. He let the cigarette fall out of his mouth as he left his location

Outside the air felt grim. The street Will was on made him feel edgy. The fog was so thick he could barely make out the buildings on the other side of the street. As Will walked forward he felt any security he had leave from him. He looked back and made out the sign of the building he was in. Neelys Bar. Will let out a chuckle as things started to make sense. The broken glass... the smell. Things were starting to look up until he heard it. The growl. The sound was so loud he thought he felt the ground tremor. What on earth could that be he thought. No known animal can make a sound like that can it? Jesus Christ it was not human or animal. It was the sound of an ogre a beast... a monster.

Will decided it might not be a good idea to stay in Silent Hill, but what about Frederick. Frederick needed him and he knew Frederick would help him in a time like this. Will decided to alert the athorities so he decided to go to his car and use his cellular phone. My car... WHERE THE FUCK IS MY CAR he thought... no Im stuck here what the fuck am I gonna do... Will sat down in the middle of the street and began to cry. He fumbled around his pockets for a cigarette and lit it. He puffed and sat. Puffed and sat. Think Will Think. He came to the conclusion that he overexaggerated about his dilemma and than thought how can you overexaggerate in a situation like this... My cars gone Im alone in a ghost town and that fucking sound what could it be...?

Will looked at his pack of cigarettes it was almost empty. He needed to find some cigarettes and some food by now he was extremly hungry...

FIN Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Will... What have you gotten yourself into now my friend, in spite of everything that had happened Will now just sat and stared at the black pavement of the street. He took a good long drag that burned a good thrid of his cigarette. Will himself could not understand how he was feeling so cool and complacent at a time like this. At a time where he should be freaking out the most all he could think about were his priorities. Right now what he needed most was some food in his stomache and some Nicotene in his bloodstream. Will stood up and turned around to look at the bar. He muttered to himself Neely your a good man. I never met you but a guy who can keep a shithole like that in business deserves some credit. Will took one last good puff on his cigarette and flicked it across the street. He followed the glow through the mist and watched the sparks fly as it met surface tension, and so he began to walk down the street.

Will walked for about five minutes until he began to think to himself... You know... of all places to come to why would Frederick chose to reside here its completly deserted... a ghost town, and with that remark a chill ran down his spine. Will was now feeling paranoid he started to wish he had never recieved Frederick's letter but than cursed himself at the thought. I have to do this for him he said Frederick would do the same for me and he's one of the few people in this world that is'nt completly fucking it up. Will now had walked for a good ten minutes and had finally come upon a place to fullfill his needs. From the outside he could not see a sign but the gas tanks revealed all he needed to know. He noticed a car parked by one of the tanks so he approached with caution. As he approached the car he noticed the model... It was a Subaru, Will had driven one once, same color as this one... brown but his was an older model, and compared to this one Will had kept his in much better condition.

As Will got even closer to the car the smell of gasoline was replaced by something... disgusting it nauseated him and for the moment he had lost his appetite. Will held a hankerchief up to his face and made his way up to the drivers side door. A big gaping hole had removed much of the glass in the windshield and the grill along with most of the front of the car had been destroyed. It had obviously been in a wreck The interior of the car strangely remained flawless except for a couple of things that seemed amiss. A set of handcuffs were strapped to the steering wheel and a handgun was in the passenger seat. It did not take much knowledge to realize that this was no ordinary car accident. Will picked up the gun and emptied the clip. It was full so he decided to keep it. As Will walked away from the car he decided to open the trunk. It would not budge this seemed to be where the smell was coming from.

Will walked away from the car and towards the entrance of the gas station. What the Hell could have happened he thought. His mind began to linger to the trunk... God I hope it was just an accident. As Will opened the glass door he grinned. Great he thought now I can get something to eat. Will opened a bag of Potato Chips and began to munch. Ahhhh he felt relieved, he walked back to the freezer and opened a bottle of coke. As he took a sip he began to hear something. Voices? Am I hearing voices? Will walked over to a wall where they were coming from. They were to muffled so he slowly opened the door next to the wall. Will crawled inside from the looks it was a food storage area. He crawled closer towards the voices

The voices were male and female. Will listened in to the conversation. _Walter... are you telling me that you failed... how could you let one of them escape I distinctly told you to get them both... Now we have a situation, what if Jackson goes to the police now because of your incompetence..._** You know better than that Angela. Jackson would have to leave Silent Hill in order for him to alert any outsiders. You know better than anyone that something like that is impossible. **_Well maybe this is a good time to tell you that someone has already intruded... we have a visitor I watched a car come through the highway last night. _**WHAT! **_Yes Walter now what would happen if this outside force were to run into Jackson or even worse... IT... We cannot anyone interfering Walter. Now go and find Jackson and if you find this other one bring him to me I would like to have a word with him myself._ Will still kneeling now was perspiring. How could anyone know that I came to Silent Hill. What the fuck is wrong with this town. I must find Frederick. He may have some answers. Will now heard a door open and slam shut and the voices appeared to stop.

Will crawled into the room into which the voices were coming from. The room was lit with a lantern on a wooden table surrounded by chairs. Will approached the table and noticed a note that looked like it had just been written, he read it to himself.

_Young Wanderer I know you are here, and I also know why, please do not fear me I want to help you for I once knew of a man in your position. If you think you can trust me come to the park tonight but be wary young one. There are many dark forces at play that find you to be... repulsive and will do anything to remove you. _

_PS, I know of him, Frederick_

_Sincerly, Angela_

Will heard the sound of a car engine start and drive away. He pocketed the document and even though he did not trust this "Angela" she was his only lead to Fredericks Wearabouts. He decided he must find his way to the park and so he exited the gas station.

FIN Chap 2


	3. Chapter 3

As Will prepared for his welcomed departure of the Gas Station he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. At the front desk of the station there had to have been at least twenty cartons of cigarettes. "Jackpot" Will exclaimed to himself as he made his way to his nicotene goldmine. As Will got to the desk he realized that something was holding him back from achieving his goal. There was a locked glass case holstering the cigarettes. Dammit there must be a key around here somewhere, and as he searched for a good fifteen seconds he thought to himself "what am I doing". With that thought will picked the cash register off the desk and slammed it into the glass frame. As Will removed the the register from the case hundreds of shards of glass fell to the floor. "Now that was fun" Will stated. Lets see I think a carton of Camels should hold me over for a while, and with that he pocketed the carton into his coat.

As Will strutted out of the station he noticed something strange. The wrecked car was gone and what appeared to be a corpse had taken its place. As Will approached the body he noticed that whatever it was... it was not human at all. The lifeless mound of flesh laid their face and chest to the ground. It was a muddish brown and appeared, well, naked. Will noticed that it had limbs like a human but it did not possess feet ot hands. It was extremly decomposed which made Will wonder if it had been a human at one time. Will kicked the body over to get a better look. HOLY SHIT! Will yelped. He took a jump back to look from afar. The thing had orifices for eyes but no eyes themselves and sickle like claws fot hands.

What Will saw next made him collapse to his knees. The creature began to regain animation and life. It slowly erected, legs bent, kneeling in position. Will could not believe his eyes the creature was replicating his own kneeling position. Will stared at the creature and the creature watched back blinking its eyeless sockets. The creature than opened its mouth revealing teeth and to this Will regained his senses. He quickly drew his weapon at the creature aiming right inside the creatures gaping mouth. He fired off one round hitting center into the creatures mouth. The creature made a sound identical to the one Will had heard before as the bullet passed through it. To this the creature closed its gaping mouth and in a split second retracted its claw like hands into its arms leaving pulpish chunks to spew out of its arm. Will fired off another round at the creature's body but it was to late. The creature now standin as tall as Will charged at him and slammed directly into him. It carried Will in its bloody arms as it smashed into the glass of the gas station tackeling Will to the ground and sending his gun flying. As the creature released Will from its arms Will looked for something, anything. He quickly found a large shard of glass and stabbed it directly into the creatures eye. With this the creature clasped its hands to its face and ran amuck, blindly smashing into racks of food. Will quickly retrieved his gun and fired a shot into the creatures shin. As the creature fell to its knees Will executed it by firing two shots to the cranium sending brackish blood and chunks of brain matter everywhere.

Will tried to fire the gun again but it was empty. He ejected the clip from the gun, letting it fall to the floor. Will proceeded to wipe away the blood from the gun with his plaid hankerchief and than holstered it. He than wiped the blood from his face. The blood was dark purple and thick and it tasted bitter. As Will proceeded to the gas station bathroom he noticed that the creature was still spewing blood. Since he was out of amunition he would have to let it bleed to death. He did not mind, he hoped that the fucking bastard suffered. Will washed his face and hands and took a good look in the mirror. Will remembered the time as a child where he had brutally beaten a stray dog. The dog was rumored to have rabies and was seen chasing the neighborhood children. One night Will and his friends decided to go and put it out of its misery. He still remembered the look on his twelve year old friends faces as they watched him in horror. Will approached the dog with its saliva dripping mouth and wide eyes, it began to bark. SHUT UP YOU STUPID DOG! Will yelled. His friends began to snicker. Will held the brick out to the dogs face. 1...2...3 Will thrusted the brick into the dogs snout. He held its fur as it yelped and grinned with pleasure. The mangled animal just lay still alive but not moving. The boys were in shock at what Will had done. Alright Jesus Christ lets get out of here... Wait! Will cautioned, he's not dead yet. Will than lifted his leg high into the air, bringing it down hard onto the animal's skull. Well it no longer has a head Will joked to his friends, come on lets get outta here.

Will now looking back into the mirror could not bear the sight of his own reflection. Did you really do that those so many year's ago he asked.

As Will exited the station he lit a cigarette. Well time to make my way to the park. As Will walked along the street he wondered how in the hell he was going to make it anywhere without directions. He puffed on his cigarette and walked along the sidewalk. God I hope I don't run into anymore of those monsters he muttered to himself. Will walked down an alley stopped to stretch his legs. As he unzipped his pants to urinate he noticed a building sign. Silent Hill Historical Scociety... Hey I bet I can get a map there. Will zipped up his pants and ran over to the building

The exterior of the building was old and weathered but it had a serenity about it that none of the other buildings had. Will walked up the steps and pushed open the front door. The interior of the building was dark but it still felt safe inside. It was beginning to get dark outside so he decided he would remain in here overnight. There's no way in hell Im going back out there tonight he muttered to himself. The room of the building he was in appeared to be a reception area there were shelves cluttered with books and some minor surface cracks in the wall's. What Will liked about it the most was that it had a couch that he could lie down on with a pillow and some blankets. Still even though this place gave off a feeling of safety it still had a very eerie vibe about it.

Will pulled a couple books from the shelves that seemed interesting and sat on the couch. The first book Will opened was plainly entitled _Organized Religion in Silent Hill_. The book featured many articles on religion but what most stood out was a recent article on a silent hill cult called Heaven's Guild of Lucid Lust. Will Read the article to himself.

_May 27, 2006/When interviewing a leading member of the Cult Heaven's Guild of Lucid Lust we found out some interesting information: I spoke with a women last Friday who claims to be an authority figure of the cult. She wished that her real name not be published but went by the alias "Angela". Angela preferred to not talk about the religious beliefs of the cult but she wanted to erase the rumor's that are ruining the reputation of the cult. Specifically the recent kidnappings that have been taking place in Silent Hill. Angela claims that the cult does indeed have ritualistic services but they do not involve any wrongdoing's to human's or animal's. Angela also stated with pride that she is the incarnation of a women that died sinfully by fire and is a prophet of God. She stated that to atone for her sins she needed to start the cult. She claims that there is another cultist who is an incarnation but she will not reveal his name at this moment in time._

_-This Has Been Pete Yorn reporting_

Hmmm... Angela could it be her? Will sat up and lit a cigarette. I wonder... Hey. Will looked over at the reception desk a candle had been lit and he had just now noticed it. Somebody else must have gotten here before me he claimed. I think Im gonna go play detective. With that Will walked towards the candle. Just than he heard a crash coming from the adjacent room. Will walked over to the door and opened it. The room was lit with electricity and it shone bright which was strange. Something odd is going on here. The light went out. Hey whats going on he... THUD ughhh!FWAP uhh... **I was beginning to worry that you were'nt going to make it... Angela and I have been waiting... Do you realize how long I have been waiting...? I believe you know Jackson's whereabouts... Your strong but your not going to make it out of here... nobody ever makes it out of here.**


End file.
